1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to a method for reducing the time needed to enjoy a complete baseball game, and especially relates to a method for replaying or rebroadcasting a baseball game in a manner so that the viewer sees only the outcome-determinative actions that occurred during the original game. In particular, this invention relates to a method of condensing the action portions of a baseball game by recording the game on film or video tape, and editing it to retain the action portions, i.e., the last pitch thrown to the batters for each turn at the plate.
2. Description of Related Art
In a baseball game, there are nine players in the field, i.e., on defense, at positions of catcher, pitcher, first base, second base, shortstop, third base, left field, center field and right field. The batting, or offensive, team bats one player at a time, in turn. Each team's half-inning ends when the three outs have been recorded. An out can occur for a given batter only when the batter has struck out or batted the ball into play, although a batter can remain at the plate if a base runner is tagged out, i.e, in a pick-off or if caught steeling. The player (i.e., the batter) can only advance legally to first base and be a base runner as a result of the last pitch thrown to him in a given turn at the plate, i.e., he can hit safely, be awarded a base on balls, be struck by a pitch, or strike out and reach first safely after a dropped or passed third strike. Any runners on base advance under these circumstances or are tagged or forced out. There are other ways a base runner can advance before a batter's turn comes to an end, for example, by stealing base, or on account of a wild pitch or a balk.
During a baseball game, there is considerable time taken during each half inning in which there is only limited action on the field. For example, for a given player's turn at bat, there can be six or more pitches thrown before the player hits the ball into play, strikes out, or walks. In addition, there is often a great deal of time used in pick off attempts and conferences in the infield, and in changing places between half-innings. A nine-inning game can typically last between two and three hours, and sometimes longer.